No Me Arrepiento De Nada
by EvelynandToria
Summary: mi nombre es Hana y tenia 17 años cuando "arruine" mi vida al quedar embrazada, pero yo no lo veo así, amo con todo mi corazón a mi hijo y es por eso que necesito que alguien lo cuide cuando yo no este y ese alguien tal vez puede ser este guapo hombre de ojos azules y cabello dorado después de todo no me arrepiento de nada. MODERN FEMHICCUPXMALEASTRID.
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA GENTE¡**

 **Ok, ok y OK …. Thor estoy muy nerviosa PERO bueno, con suerte todo saldrá según lo planeado xD.**

 **Ok esto va a ser un poco (no, no es poco) diferente a lo que muchos estamos acostumbrados pero estos son mis gustos xD (estoy un poco mal de la cabeza).**

 **Te lo voy a advertir, en este fanfic vas a ver MODERN HTTYD, FEM HICCUP, MALE ASTRID, MALE HEATHER, FEM PATAPEZ Y HUMAN CHIMUELO. No te gusta, bueno no te voy a obligar a leerlo ;)**

 **Nota: HTTYD PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY DUEÑA DE NADA.**

Prologo- como empezó todo.

Muchos me preguntan ¿Por qué dejaste que tu vida se arruinara? Otros dicen ¿en que estabas pensando?, puede que las preguntas no sean iguales pero hay algo que todas tiene en común y es que en todas me juzgan.

De seguro te estarás preguntando a que me refiero, bueno te lo voy a decir, quede embarazada a los 17 años y desde entonces muchos piensan que he cometido un error, bueno están equivocados, traer vida al mundo nunca será un error para mí, después de todo desde que Tayler o "Chimuelo" nació mi vida tiene sentido.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me "enamore" de él, el "padre" de Taylor, era joven y estúpida, JA todas decimos eso después de que nos rompen el corazón, pero siendo honesta, si me enamore de él fue porque él fue el único que tuvo el valor de hablarme, después de todo quien quería hablar con una espina de pescado, yo era la marginada de la escuela.

Aunque creo que el solo comenzó a hablarme cuando vio quién era mi padre, por THOR quien no quería conocer a "ESTOICO EL VASTO", el mejor boxeador de la historia, volviendo al tema, todo comenzó ese día hace 10 años.

Hace 10 años.

En el parque raven point de la pequeña ciudad de Berk, sentada en una banca en frente de una estatua de un dragón se podía ver a una delgada y pequeña chica de 14 o 15 años, ojos de un impresionante verde bosque, pecas cubriendo su rostro y un largo cabello de color castaño rojizo, el nombre de esa niña es Hana Haddock la cual se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que llego un niño alto de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes, aunque no tan verdes como los de Hana, estaba admirando el parque hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en Hana, la cual aún no sabía que alguien la estaba observando.

Puedo sentarme aquí- una voz masculina fue la que desconcentro a Hanna de su libro.

Alzando la mirada Hana pudo ver el dueño de aquella voz, el cual la había interrumpido en su lectura, observando así que la persona que la había interrumpido no era un extraño sino su compañero de clase, Heeth.

Oh si cla-claro- tartamudeo nerviosa la castaña, al no estar acostumbrada a interactuar con chicos de su edad. – _bien hecho Hana, ahora debe pensar que eres rara por tartamudear, bien hecho Hani, bien hecho-_

Gracias- dijo el azabache, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de la castaña.

Ese día el comenzó a hablarme y yo a él, reímos, caminamos y comimos helado, ok lo admito fue divertido, y fue ese día en el cual comenzó nuestra "amistad" y cuando cumplí los 17 años fue cuando el "dio" el siguiente paso y fue hay que comenzó el infierno.

Al comienzo todo fue risas, abrazos, besos y palabras bonitas, hasta que él quiso experimentar con el sexo, me negué, pero él se volvió tan insistente que acepte, sip, simplemente acepte, después de todo el no haría nada que yo no quiera o que me lastimara…..JA no podía estar más equivocada todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira, el solo quería llevarme a la cama, debí darme cuenta cuando él no me presento a sus padres o a sus amigos.

¡HEETH YA VASTA!- una Hana de 17 años le rogo a su novio que parara, lágrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos manchando su rostro.

¡NO! eres mi novia y harás lo que yo te ordene- respondió este cruelmente a las suplicas de su novia.

Quien diría que una persona tan cruel podría actuar por años como la persona más dulce del mundo pero esto es la vida real, no un cuento de hadas, debí saber que no todo sería color de rosa, después de eso le siguieron más y más y cada día le temía más y más, no tenía el valor ni las fuerzas suficientes para oponerme a él y la única vez que dije no, fue la vez que él me demostró de lo que era capaz de hacer, me golpeo y me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente, cuando desperté, estaba desnuda y fue hay que supe que me había violado, cuando le reclame me amenazo y yo como una cobarde me calle.

Pero el día en que me entere de que estaba embarazada fue el día en que supe que ya no podía seguir con el silencio.

THOR que te he hecho para merecer este horrible castigo- dijo la castaña antes de volver a vomitar en el retrete –los dioses me odian- murmuro esta una vez que dejo de vomitar, después de limpiarse a sí misma Hana se levantó y cruzo su gigante habitación dirigiéndose directamente a su tocador, en el cual se encontraba su cepillo y se dispuso a cepillarse su cabello el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura.

¡HANA EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!- grito el padre de Hana desde la cocina, invitando a su única hija a bajar.

¡EN UN MINUTO BAJO PAPA!- le respondió está cambiándose de su ropa de dormir a una blusa manga larga de color verde y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, y con un hábil movimiento recogió su cabello en un moño alto. Satisfecha con el resultado bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre "Estoico el Vasto" o Steven Haddock, Estoico era un hombre grande y fuerte, con una gran barba de color rojo y con los ojos verdes de su hija, en conclusión Hana es muy distinta su padre.

Hija, te escuche vomitando, ¿estás bien?- es raro escuchar a Estoico preguntando por la salud de alguien, pero Hana, su única hija, su más grande tesoro y lo único que le queda de su amada no es alguien.

Papa tranquilo, estoy bien es solo un virus estomacal- le aseguro Hana, pero Estoico no estaba satisfecho con esa respuestas pero para no comenzar una pelea con su terca hija decidió dejar esta conversación para otro momento, pero eso no significa que deje de estar preocupado por su niña.

Muy bien hija, pero si te sientes muy mal te llevare a un hospital- dijo con firmeza estoy, dejando en claro que no pensaba discutir en su decisión.

Papa por Thor no ti- pero la castaña no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y dejo caer el vaso que llevaba para servirse un poco más de café.

¡HANA!- grito un muy preocupado Estoico por la salud de su hija al ver como esta comenzó a tambalearse y con un rápido reflejo sujeto delicadamente a su hija por los delgados hombros antes de coger las llaves de su auto para así poder llevarla al hospital más cercano.

Señor Haddock su hija se encuentra embarazada- dijo el doctor, el cual había atendido a su hija al llegar al hospital.

¡QUE!- grito una horrorizada Hana, la cual esperaba los gritos y regaños de su padre pero en su lugar solo observo como este tranquilamente le pedía silencio.

Gracias por su ayuda doctor y si no le molesta me podría decir ¿cuánto tiene mi hija de embarazo?- pregunto Estoico con una expresión neutra,

2 meses, pero su hija al parecer tuvo un gran retraso en los síntomas, pero no hay de qué preocuparse aunque sugiero que visite más seguido un médico.- respondió profesionalmente el doctor.

Gracias- respondió respetuosamente Estoico antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Ese día pensé que papa me iba a matar pero no fue así, el me prometió que me apoyaría y yo estaba agradecida, ese mismo día me llamo Heeth quería que nos reuniéramos para uno de nuestros "encuentros", tenía miedo pero al mirar mi abdomen ya no tan plano como antes ahora que le pongo más atención decidí hacer algo que jamás pensé que sería capaz de volver a hacer….. Me negué.

Y fue gracias a mi bebe que fui capaz de negarme ante Heeth y no solo eso, también le conté a Papa TODO y el muy enojado trato de ir a "hablar" con Heeth por más que quería no lo deje, no valía la pena y por no mencionar que tengo a alguien que necesita todo mi cuidado y atención.

 **UFF NO PENSE QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLO TODO PERO ….. LO LOGREEEE ESTOY TAN CONTENTA QUE PODRIA BAILAR JAJAJA PERO NO SE HACERLO :'( ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON POR CUALQUIER ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO NO ESOTY MUY BIEN DE SALUD ASI QUE SORRY.**

 **AUN ASI ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y SOLO PARA ACLARAR ESTO ES SOLO EL PROLOGO NADA MAS LOS CAPITULOS EMPEZARAN CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA DE ACTUALIZAR ;)**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA. FECHA DE PUBLICACION: 07/04/17.**

 **-ANGEL AZUL 329.**


	2. Chapter 2 El Ha Vuelto

**¡HOLA GENTE!**

 **SI CREES A VER VISTO ESTO ANTES ESTAS BIEN AL FINAL EXPLICARE TODO.**

 **¿COMO ESTÁN TODOS?, ESPERO QUE BIEN, SI NO ES ASÍ, ESPERO QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONE. OK CREO QUE DEJE CLARO QUE YO ACTUALIZO SOLO CUANDO YO QUIERA, PEROOO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO VAYA A SEGUIR UN ORDEN DE ACTUALIZACIÓN EN EL FUTURO.**

 **Nota: HTTYD ES DE DREAMWORKS, POR LO TANTO YO NO POSEO NADA.**

Capítulo 2: Él ha Vuelto.

Oh Thor, oh Thor, no voy a llegar, NO VOY A LLEGAR, ¿Cómo es posible que me haya retrasado?, normalmente soy puntual con todo lo que hago y soy aún más cuando se trata de Chimuelo, Dioses soy una mala madre- murmuro una desesperada Hana al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca. – Patapez no te ofendas pero no puedes conducir un poco más rápido- le pidió Hana a su amiga de la infancia.

Actualmente Hana se encontraba en el auto de su amiga Patapez, la cual iba conduciendo tranquilamente camino a casa de la castaña después de haberla recogido del trabajo, la razón por la que Hana no iba en su propio auto es porque el de ella se había averiado y tuvo que dejarlo en el taller de autos de su padrino y mentor Gobber.

Hana tranquilízate, Brutilda esta con Chimuelo- trato de tranquilizar su amiga Patapez que de hecho es Franky pero ella prefiere que la llamen Patapez pero para su decepción lo único que logro con su comentario fue alterar más a la castaña.

¡¿QUE?!- grito Hana a tal comentario de su amiga haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el grito.- Patapez, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo malo que es esto? Lo más probable es que cuando lleguemos a mi casa la encontraremos hecha un caos- _¿Por qué no me sorprende esto?_ Pensó Hana.- sabes me sorprende que ellos no le hayan enseñado nada malo a Chimuelo- murmuro la castaña más para a si misma que para su amiga.

Hana estoy un 75% segura que Brutilda puede cuidar de un niño de 8 años- le respondió tranquilamente la rubia a su amiga.

Patapez, Brutilda no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que si Brutilda esta con mi hijo significa que Brutacio también lo está!- Hana se estremeció al recordar hace un año, cuando se retrasó en su trabajo y tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde para recompensarlo, ella llamo a Brutilda rogándole que se quedara con Chimuelo pero lo que no sabía es que el hermano de esta se había colado en su casa y de alguna manera logro quemar la cocina con la excusa de querer preparar la "cena".- ¿no recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado?.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos el rostro de Patapez palideció y después de compartir una mirada con la castaña, Patapez acelero.

…

TAYLER Y BRUTACIO SINO QUIEREN MORIR BAJEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- grito con enojo Brutilda la cual se encontraba limpiando lo que antes fue una hermosa y cara figura de porcelana que su hermano y sobrino habían logrado derribar desde el estante en que antes se encontraba situada la figura.

Si, tía Brutilda ¿nos estabas llamando?- pregunto inocentemente un pequeño niño de cabello negro azabache, tez un ligeramente bronceada y unos sorprendente ojos verdes de probablemente de unos 8 años al bajar las escaleras casa junto a su tío Brutacio el cual se encontraba nervioso por el tono de voz que había utilizado su hermana.

¡SI! Tú y Brutacio lograron romper una de las figuras de porcelana de tu madre y creo que sabes perfectamente que ella adora su porcelana- respondió la rubia entrecerrando los ojos grises por el enojo y la preocupación al pensar en lo que su amiga le podría hacer a enterarse que una de sus figuras estaba hecha pedazos.

Tía por favor sabes que mamá nos perdonara, ella siempre lo hace además sino tu no le dices nada ella no lo notara- comento tranquilamente el niño ante la mirada asesina de su tía hacia el hermano de esta.

Chimuelo aunque amo el caos y la destrucción tú y Brutacio saben perfectamente que Hana no se encuentra lo suficiente bien de salud para estar limpiando los desastres que tú y Brutacio hacen cada vez que vengo a cuidarte mientras ella no está.- ante el comentario de su tía la mirada del niño se oscureció con la preocupación y la tristeza.

Tienes razón hermana, Hana no se encuentra muy bien pero no tienes por qué estar mencionándolo cada vez que hacemos o decimos algo- le respondió/replico Brutacio a su hermana dirigiendo su mirada hacia su sobrino, Brutilda al ver esto se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había dicho.

Lo sien- No te preocupes tía, estoy seguro que mamá se recuperara, esto ya ha pasado antes y ella siempre se ha recuperado…. Ella es muy fuerte- le interrumpió abruptamente el niño a su tía, levantando la mirada logrando mostrar esperanza en esos grandes ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre.

 _Es verdad Hana ya ha logrado salvarse en más de una ocasión, pero por lo que ella me ha contado no creo que de esta salga viva.-_ y Brutilda tenía más de una razón en pensar en el triste final de su amiga.

Muy bien campeón, que te parece si limpiamos el lio de tu habitación y sorprendemos a tu madre- era una afirmación más que una pregunta lo que había dicho Brutacio en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y efectivamente lo logro porque de inmediato su sobrino se animó y juntos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del niño.

 _Yo también tengo esperanza de que te recuperaras Hana_ \- pensó la rubia con una triste sonrisa después de ver como su sobrino y hermano se fuero.

Media hora después de lo sucedido se escuchó el timbre de la casa e inmediatamente Chimuelo salió corriendo a abrir la puerta adivinando efectivamente que era su madre la que había tocado el timbre.

¡MAMÁ!- grito feliz el niño al ver a su mamá- al fin llegas y hola a ti también tía Patapez- dijo rápidamente el azabache al ver a su otra tía, la cual le sonrió en respuesta.

Hola cariño, siento haber llegado tarde pero el tráfico era horrible ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Hana feliz de ver su casa en una solo pieza y esa felicidad solo se multiplico al ver como su hijo contaba ansiosamente todo lo que hizo ese día.

… y también limpie mi habitación con un poco de ayuda del tío Brutacio pero fue muy poca - término muy orgulloso Chimuelo al ver la cara sorprendida de su madre.

Whoa, parece que a alguien se ha ganado un viaje a cine- SIIIIIII, GRACIAS GRACIAS y GRACIAAAAS MAMÁ TE QUIERO TANTO- le agradeció de inmediato el niño a su mama quien solo le sonrió en respuesta.

OYE, yo también ayude a limpiar la habitación, sería justo si me llevas a mí también H- le dijo Brutacio a su amiga.

Pero yo limpie el desastre que tu hiciste, ella me debería llevar es a mí- replico la rubia a su gemelo.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar acerca de ese desastre su amiga Patapez la interrumpió- ¡NO! Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene derecho de ir con Hana y Chimuelo, así que mejor dejen de hacerse ilusiones y tu Chimuelo tienes escuela mañana así que será mejor que te vayas a la cama en este mismo instante y sin peros… ah casi lo olvido, lávate muy bien los dientes, tu madre ira a revisarte más tarde ok?- dijo con un tono serio la chica regordeta a todos.

Si señora- respondieron Brutilda, Brutacio y Chimuelo a Patapez.

Después de que Chimuelo subió a su habitación Brutilda saco un sobre de su cartera y se la entregó a Hana.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la castaña a Brutilda.

Un sobre- respondió simplemente la rubia

No creo que Hana se refiera a eso Tilda- le replico Patapez a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

Patapez tiene razón Tilda, a lo que me refería es ¿Quién lo mando? Y ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo ver ningún sobre cuando estaba revisando el correo.- dijo Hana tratando de recordar si vio o no algún sobre antes de irse a trabajar.

Es obvio que no lo vieras nos lo dio tu padre cuando fuimos a recoger el furia nocturna de juguete de Chimuelo- esta vez el que hablo fue Brutacio.

Oh… entonces no creo que sea importante- respondió Hana después de meditar un poco.- ire a ver si Chimuelo ya está dormido.

Yo creo que si- le dijo Patapez impidiendo que esta se marche de la habitación- Hana piénsalo ¿porque enviarle una carta a tu padre cuando está dirigida a ti? ¿Por qué no dártela a ti personalmente? Normalmente no recibes muchas cartas, sin ofender- aclaro rápidamente Patapez.

Tal vez no sabían bien donde vivo, por si no te acuerdas Patapez me mude hace 2 años- dijo casualmente Hana.

Yo creo que sí, tu padre dijo algo acerca de la persona que se la dio… creo que dijo que se la dio "el".- trataba de recordar Brutacio.

Oh si, ahora que lo recuerdo tu padre dijo que "el" se la había dado, también dijo que tú sabrías a que se refería.- le informo Brutilda a su amiga.

A "el"- Hana trato de recordar a que se refería su padre con "el".

Paso un minuto exacto cuando se oyó a Hana jadear, ella si sabía quién era "el", todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a Hana y lograron notar como a su rostro se le había drenado el color.

Oh no- rápidamente Hana abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta.

 _Lo ocultaste bien, preciosa, pero no lo suficiente bien, he regresado y no descansare hasta que el niño sea mío, cuídate linda, lo necesitaras._

 _-Heeth._

No, esto no puede estar pasando, por favor Odín te lo ruego, por favor- después de haber leído la carta Hana comenzó a orar a todos los dioses que conocía.

Espera un minuto, ¿Quién es Heeth? Y ¿Por qué te está amenazando?- pregunto Brutacio preocupado por su amiga.

Heeth el… él es el pa-padre de Chi-Chimuelo- le respondió Hana- _Thor que te he hecho para merecer este castigo_ \- pensó la castaña.

Espera ese hombre es el padre del niño, pensé que habías dicho que él no tenía nada que ver con tu hijo- dijo Patapez al mismo tiempo que miraba las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso en donde se encontraba el cuarto de Chimuelo.

El NO tiene derecho de reclamar la custodia de Chimuelo Patapez, Thor, incluso en el certificado de nacimiento de Chimuelo Heeth no aparece- estaba vez Hana ya no estaba asustada, ya no más, ahora lo que sentía es una ira que hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Si es así entonces ¿de que estas preocupada?- le pregunto un confundido Brutacio a Hana.

Tacio, lo que me preocupa es que yo no pueda estar aquí el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de Chimuelo.

Fue ese comentario el que formo un incómodo silencio entre los presentes.

No digas eso Hana aun puedes recuperarte solo hay que tener paciencia- trato de romper el silencio Patapez.

Chicos he tratado con esto por años y siempre que pensamos que por fin todo está bien, vuelve y me deja al borde de la muerte…. Ya no sé por cuanto más pueda aguantar y es por eso que necesito a alguien que cuide de Chimuelo y sé que ustedes aman a Chimuelo pero no puedo pedirles que abandonen sus sueños para ocuparse de un niño de 8 años- lágrimas estaban comenzando a nublar la visión de Hana.

Y Hana tenía razón, todos tienen sus sueños y en esos sueños no había tiempo suficiente para cuidar a un niño, Patapez tenía planes para comenzar a trabajar en la Universidad Privada de Berk como una maestra de historia, Brutilda se estaba esforzando mucho, (algo muy raro en ella) para poder abrir su propia boutique y Brutacio quería entrar a trabajar en el departamento de policía, algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

En una ocasión Hana pensó es su padre pero rápidamente descarto la idea cuando este le informo que quería lanzarse para alcalde de Berk y cuando el quedo elegido sabía que apenas si tendría tiempo para el mismo, es por eso que Hana a estado buscando a alguien que pueda dedicar el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de su bebe.

Necesito encontrar a alguien que cuide de Chimuelo, alguien que pueda encargarse de un niño de 8 años hasta que él pueda cuidarse por si mismo- dijo Hana firmemente.

Y ¿Qué pasa si no encuentras a ese "alguien"?, ¿Qué le sucederá a Chimuelo?- Brutacio tenía una cara seria lo cual es raro en él.

Antes pensaba que papá podría contratar a alguien para que cuide de el….pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura- le respondió Hana igual o más seria que Brutacio.

Y ¿porque ya no estás tan segura? -pregunto Brutilda.

Tilda a lo que Hana se refiere es que ahora que Heeth sabe de la existencia de Chimuelo incluyendo que él es su hijo, Heeth tiene derecho a reclamar la custodia de Chimuelo y estoy un 90% segura que podrá ganarla sin ningún problema- concluyo Patapez con pesar.

Oh-fue lo único que dijo Brutilda.

Pero Hana no dejara que ese idiota tome a Chimuelo, ¿verdad H?- a Brutacio no le gusto para nada la tristeza que cruzo el rostro de Hana.

Si Heeth se logra enterar de que estoy muriendo… no puedo asegurar que Chimuelo siga viviendo conmigo- un sentimiento de impotencia cubrió a Hana en todo su ser.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera comentar algo una pequeña voz los interrumpió desde las escaleras.

¿Por qué ya no puedo seguir viviendo contigo mama? Y ¿Quién es Heeth?- inmediatamente todos los adultos dirigieron su mirada al Haddock más joven, el cual se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en las escaleras mirando a su madre en la espera de una respuesta.

 _Los dioses me odian-_ pensó Hana.

 **OK CREO QUE QUEDO MMM NO SE COMO QUE NO ME GUSTO, UF, ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS SEA ACEPTABLE, OK SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN PREGUNTARME YO CON GUSTO LES RESPONDERÉ Y SI SON CONSEJOS O CRITICAS MUCHOO MEJOR. OK SUCEDIÓ UN ERROR TÉCNICO Y TUVE QUE RESUMIR EL CAPÍTULO UF ES TODO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONE.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. FECHA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN: 09/04/17.**

 **-ÁNGEL AZUL 329.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA GENTE!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, ok perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela además me he lesionado una rodilla y he tenido que someterme a una cirugía, pero volviendo al tema espero que este capítulo recompense la espera y he hecho unos pequeños cambios con el nombre los gemelos, espero que no les importe mucho.**

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **Thedragon1231: gracias, gracias y GRACIAS por tu apoyo y aquí tienes el capítulo :)**

 **Natulinda1999: gracias y pues si, Hana y Aster no se conocen del todo ;) y me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el cambio de género, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa acerca de este "pequeño" cambio pero con saber que a ti y a otras personas le gustan estoy más que satisfecha.**

 **Marcy Hofferson Shortman: gracias y aquí tienes a tu MaleAstrid espero que lo disfrutes y en cuanto a él porque Heather o Heeth es malo… digamos que tengo unos planes especiales para "el" ;)**

 **Nota: NO POSEO NADA DE HTTYD.**

Capítulo 3:Aster, la discusión y la disculpa.

Era un hermoso día soleado algo que es muy raro en Berk teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el año la ciudad se encontraba cubierta de nieve por lo tanto no fue raro ver como todas las personas se levantaban temprano para disfrutar de estos raros momentos en que el clima era cálido y los autos podían movilizarse sin ningún problema, cerca de los muelles se encontraban una serie de apartamentos y en uno específico se encontraba aun niña hablando muy entusiasmada y un hombre joven que se encontraba en una pelea contra el deseo de dormir y al parecer este hombre se encontraba perdiendo la batalla.

¿Tú qué opinas Aster?…Aster…Aster… ¡ASTER!- grito una niña rubia con ojos azules de 8 años a su primo al ver como este se quedaba dormido a mitad de su historia.

Con aquel grito la niña logro despertar al hombre de aproximadamente 27 o 28 años con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules parecidos al océano, el hombre ahora identificado como Aster se encontraba anteriormente apoyado en una pequeña mesa pero ahora en el piso por el grito de la rubia.

s-¡sí! Stormfly ¿sucede algo?- pregunto desorientado Aster.

¡SI!- le replico la pequeña ahora conocida como Stormfly- te quedaste dormido mientras estaba hablando.-

Perdón nena pero últimamente he estado viviendo en otro mundo- una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de los labios del rubio después de decir lo anterior.

Está bien pero si esto vuelve a ocurrir…- Stormfly no termino la amenaza pero su expresión dejaba en claro que lo lamentaría.

Si, si, quien diría que mi pequeña e inocente prima es todo un monstro- este comentario le costó una palmada en la cabeza por parte de su prima.

Apuesto que estás pensando en la mujer que vimos en el centro comercial ¿cierto?- una mirada coqueta se posó sobre la pequeña cara de la niña.

¡¿Qué?! Claro que no- frunció el ceño Aster al sentir como los colore se le subían a la cara.

Pero por más que Aster lo negara su prima tenía razón, el realmente no se jamás se hubiera quedado dormido a mitad de historia de su prima pero como dijo anteriormente la rubia, la única razón por la que él ha estado viviendo en otro mundo es por _ella._

La primera y última vez que vio a esa mujer fue hace 3 días cuando él se encontraba en el centro comercial acompañando a su tía y su prima de compras.

 _Hace 3 días:_

 _Debía quedarme en casa con el tío Finn-_ pensó Aster mientras esperaba que su tía y prima salgan de aquel maldito almacén de ropa.

Debí haber dicho que no- murmuro para sí mismo el rubio.

Pero Aster sabía que no tenía otra elección cuando su prima saco eso malditos pero demasiados tiernos ojos de cachorro cuando él se negó a ir con ellas, no es que él no le guste pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia después de todo sus tíos y prima eran las únicas personas que le quedaban después de que sus padres fallecieran a causa de un accidente de tráfico.

Fue duro crecer sin padres pero él se acostumbró aun así lo más duro es haber perdido a sus padres sin poder guardar un recuerdo permanente de ellos, ellos murieron cuando el solo tenía 3 años y fue gracias a sus tíos que el no termino en un orfanato o una casa de acogida.

Es por eso que Aster siempre trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible que con ellos pero es difícil debido a su trabajo a pesar de que para él su vida era perfecta a veces tenía que admitir que le duele no poder ayudarles a sus tíos con todos los gastos que tuvieron que gastar con él, no importa cuántas veces sus tíos le digan que no les importaba, él sabe perfectamente que en sus planes no estaba tener que criar a un sobrino.

Aster ¿podemos ir a la zona de juegos?- al levantar la mirada el rubio se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de su prima.

Claro nena- dijo Aster con una sonrisa-¿tu mama sabe dónde estaremos?- añadió rápidamente Aster pensando en lo preocupada que estaría su tía si no los encontraba.

Si ya le dije- respondió muy animada la niña.

Después de esto Aster le tomo la mano a su prima y juntos se dirigieron a las escaleras eléctricas que los llevarían directo a la zona infantil la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso del centro comercial, en todo el transcurso Aster trato de evitar todas las chicas que coqueteaban con él para gran diversión de su prima.

Aun no puedo creer que sigas soltero con todas las mujeres que se te acercan- puede que sea pequeña pero Stormfly definitivamente sabe cómo poner nervioso a su primo.

Stormfly cállate- un rubor se había posado en el rostro de Aster haciéndolo parecer a un tomate pero rápidamente se recuperó al ver que habían llegado a su destino- si me necesitas estaré en aquella banca- dijo Aster mientras apuntaba a la banca solitaria que estaba destinada para los padres que vigilaban atentamente a sus hijos mientras estos jugaban.

Después de quedarse observando por unos minutos como Stormfly jugaba con un niño de su edad que tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, se dirigió directamente a la banca que anteriormente había mencionado solo para chocar con otra persona haciendo que ambos se fueran directo al suelo.

Ay- se quejó Aster mientras se incorporaba, al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver quien era la persona con la que se había tropezado.

Se había tropezado con una mujer joven probablemente de su edad la cual tenía cabello castaño hasta los hombros y era muy delgada pero aun así se podía distinguir las curvas de su figura de reloj de arena, ella era muy atractiva pero lo que dejo a Aster sin aliento fueron sus ojos.

Eran de un verde tan intenso y parecían poder ver a través de ti, Aster estaba seguro que fueron esos ojos los que le robaron el aliento he hicieron que sintiera mariposas en su estómago, ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su parecer.

Lo siento- fue su suave y cálida voz la que lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

No está bien fue mi culpa de todas formas- se apresuró a decir Aster para luego comenzar a levantarse del suelo- ven déjame ayudarte- le ofreció la mano Aster al ver como la mujer aún se encontraba en el suelo.

Gracias- dijo tímidamente ella aceptan la mano.

Mamá ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto un niño y al bajar la mirada Aster se encontró con el mismo niño que minutos atrás se encontraba jugando con su prima.

Si cariño, estoy bien, fue solo un accidente- una suave sonrisa adorno la cara de la mujer que al parecer era la madre del niño.

Y tu Aster ¿estás bien?- esta vez fue su prima la que pregunto.

Tranquila nena fue solo un accidente- respondió Aster con la misma respuesta de la mujer.

Lamento haber chocado con usted señor, no estaba mirando por donde iba- se excusó ella amablemente.

Está bien señorita, como dijo usted antes fue solo un accidente- esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojo después de una sonrisa de parte de él.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio al recordando cómo después de aquel incidente, se disculparon y después de despedirse cada uno tomo su propio camino pero lo que más le atormentaba es que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar por el nombre de aquella mujer.

Ella era muy linda ¿no crees?- aunque este comentario fue inocente Aster no puedo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

Bu-bueno, s-si-dijo tímidamente Aster- _ella era muy hermosa y esos ojos… Thor le recordaban al bosque y_ \- espere que le pasa, él no es así de… ¿expresivo? él es Aster Hofferson y por lo tanto debía comportarse como el guerrero que sus tíos le impulsaron a ser.

Debo irme a trabajar Stormfly- dijo Aster después de haberse reprimido a si mismo mentalmente- dile al tío Finn que saldré temprano- fue lo último que dijo después de haber besado la frente de su prima y dirigirse a la puerta.

Chimuelo no puedes seguir enojado conmigo toda la vida- un gruñido fue lo único que recibió de respuesta la castaña- vamos Chimuelo, yo soy la que te cocina.

Actualmente Hana se encontraba llevando a su hijo a la escuela con su auto recién reparado por su padrino todo sería color de rosa sino fuera por su hijo, el cual se encontraba enojado con ella por la conversación, eh, más bien discusión de la noche anterior.

…- a veces Hana maldecía a los dioses por haberle dado a su la misma terca actitud de ella.

Hana dejo salir un suspiro antes de hablar- Chimuelo entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, yo también lo estaría pero tienes que entender que lo que está pasando no es excusa para tu comportamiento- al no recibir una respuesta Hana volvió a hablar.

Cariño, solo quiero lo mejor para ti ¿ok?- dijo Hana suavizando con su tono maternal- así que por favor ¿puedes decirme lo que está mal?- después de unos minutos de silencio Hana soltó un triste suspiro.

No te quiero perder- puede que solo haya sido un susurro pero Hana pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Una suave sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Hana -bebe, no tienes nada que temer yo siempre, SIEMPRE, estaré a tu lado.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chimuelo al escuchar el antiguo apodo que su madre utilizaba con el cuándo tenía 6 años, el aun recordaba cómo le había exigido a su madre que dejara de llamarlo bebe porque solo porque lo hacía sentirse apenado ante las burlas de unos brabucones.

Pero te oí diciendo anoche que no podría vivir más contigo- Chimuelo no lograba comprender porque su madre había dicho tales palabras.

Es por eso que estás haciendo rabietas bebe dragón- después de detener el auto Hana dirigió su cuerpo hacia Chimuelo- a ver que te parce esto- sin perder tiempo Hana comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo para horror de este.

JAJAJAJAJA ma-mamá dete-detente JAJAJA- Chimuelo no podía parar de reír y en el mismo instante en que su mamá lo soltó tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas.

Amigo yo nunca te abandonare ¿ok?- Hana tenía una cara seria mientras hablaba.

¿Lo prometes?- Chimuelo aún estaba inseguro.

Lo prometo- dijo Hana mientras abrazaba a su hijo- muy bien cariño tienes que ir al colegio, vendré a recogerte en la tarde- informo Hana mientras rompía el abrazo.

Ok, adiós mamá te quiero- dijo Chimuelo a la vez que se bajaba del auto.

Yo también te quiero bebe- le respondió Hana.

Después de asegurarse que su hijo había entrado sano y salvo a la escuela Hana se dirigió al trabajo pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con su hijo la noche anterior.

 _La noche anterior._

Chimuelo se supone que debes estar durmiendo- Hana estaba preocupada, no sabía que tanto había escuchado su hijo- _¿Qué pasa si me escucho hablar de Heeth? ¿Y si sabe que él es su padre? Tranquila Hana, debes mantener la calma o el sospechara-_

Lo sé pero quería un vaso de agua- este le reprocho- pero luego te escuche y me dio curiosidad.

Chimuelo, ya te he dicho que espiar a las personas no es bueno- regaño Hana a su hijo.

Lo sé pero tú estabas hablando de mi a mis espaldas!- le replico el niño- tu misma me has dicho que hablar de las personas sin ellos estar presente es malo y lo estás haciendo.

Bueno en cierto modo tu hijo tiene razón- comento Tuffnut ganando una mirada oscura por parte de Hana.

Muy bien, me tienes estoy hablando de ti pero… no es nada importante Chimuelo- Hana estaba nerviosa a este punto y no ayuda que ella es una pésima mentirosa- solo tienes que ir a tu cuarto y volver a dormir, mañana tienes escuela.

Si no es importante como dices ¿me puedes decir quién es Heeth?- un sudor frio corrió por la frente de todos los adultos.

Chimuelo creo que tú y tu madre necesitan hablar en privado- dijo Patapez mientras recogía sus cosas.

Si yo también lo creo- dijo Ruffnut mientras cogía la oreja de su gemelo para tirar de el al auto de Patapez- adiós Hana, adiós Chimuelo- se despidieron Patapez, Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

Después de unos minutos de silencio fue Chimuelo el que decidió hablar de primero.

Entonces ¿Quién es Heeth?- Hana maldijo la curiosidad de su hijo, su estupidez y a sus amigos por abandonarla.

Chimuelo, _Heeth_ no es nadie- Hana escupió el nombre de Heeth como si fuera veneno- y la razón por la que estaba hablando de ti era… pues…tu tía…me estaba contando de cómo te portaste hoy- _por favor créelo, por favor_.

No te creo- _MIERDA-_ estas ocultando algo- Chimuelo estaba enojado con su mama no podía creer que ella no tuviera confianza en él!- ¿no confías en mí?

SI, cariño tu sabes que yo confió en ti- se apresuró a asegurar Hana.

¡No te creo!- en este punto Chimuelo ya estaba muy enojado con su mama- _¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo y ya_?

No me hables en ese tono jovencito- ahora Hana también estaba comenzando a irritarse- soy tu madre- Hana sabía que esto no tenía solución su hijo era tan terco como ella.

¡DICES SER MI MADRE Y SIN EMBARGO ME OCULTAS COSAS!- puede que tenga 8 pero eso no significa que él sea un tonto, Chimuelo sabía que lo que sea que su madre le oculta es importante.

TAYLER VE A TU HABITACION EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- grito Hana enojada.

A pesar de estar enojado con su mama Chimuelo aun amaba a su mama, ella nunca lo golpeo o le alzó la voz en el pasado y es por eso que cuando ella le grito Chimuelo no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr a su habitación y cerrar lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle lo que le pasara a la puerta.

 _Uf, necesito unas vacaciones_ \- Thor porque tuve que ser tan descuidada ahora Chimuelo está enojado conmigo… y todo por culpa de ese maldito de Heeth- Hana estaba en un remolino de emociones, por un lado estaba enojada con ella misma por haber sido tan estúpida y no haberse fijado que Chimuelo estaba en las escaleras, estaba triste por haber peleado con Chimuelo y definitivamente estaba _furiosa_ con ese maldito de Heeth por haberle mandado esa estúpida carta.

Agh- Hana callo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el pecho- _no, no, no, no, por favor no ahora_ \- tranquila Hana respira e inhala- después de seguir sus propios consejos Hana logro tranquilizarse- será mejor si me voy a dormir- después de parase temblorosamente Hana se las arregló para llegar a su habitación la cual quedaba en el piso de abajo mientras que la de su hijo se encontraba en la de abajo.

En los callejones más oscuros de Berk se encontraban dos hombres ocultos por las sombras siendo visible solo sus ojos verdes.

Quiero que traigas al niño- la voz desquiciada del hombre mayor se hizo eco entre el callejón.

Aun no entiendo porque lo quieres, es solo un niño pensé que la mujer es la que nos importaba- la voz dudosa del segundo se oyó.

Porque si tengo al niño esa perra vendrá a buscarlo desesperadamente y hará todo lo que le ordenemos- le respondió el primero con confianza- después de todo cualquier madre haría todo lo que este a su alcance con tal de ver a su mocoso sano y salvo- una sonrisa espeluznante se formó en el rostro del hombre mientras hablaba.

Tomando un suspiro el segundo volvió a hablar- muy bien traeré al niño pero una vez que lo tengas me dejaras en paz- la voz del segundo se iba afilando en las últimas palabras, después de un asentimiento de confirmación por parte del primero el hombre se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Pronto querida Hana, pronto estarás suplicando no haber nacido- después de decir esto el hombre se comenzó a reír histéricamente.

 **Sé que es un poco confuso pero todo se resolverá con el tiempo por ahora lo único que puedo decir es que la parte en la que Aster y Hana se conocieron fue unos pocos días antes del primer capítulo, si lo sé es confuso pero en los próximos capítulos tratare de que todo sea más… ¿sencillo? Y perdón por el título del capítulo pero no soy muy buena con los nombres.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o cualquier otro que vean aun soy nueva y me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto.**

 **Una vez más lamento no haber actualizado antes pero los trabajos de la escuela y mi lesión me tienen muy estresada.**

 **Hasta la próxima chicos y si tiene alguna duda no teman a preguntar yo con gusto les responderé.**

 **Fecha de actualización 20/04/17.**

 **-ANGEL AZUL 329.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola Gente!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ok si soy honesta no estoy muy preocupada por esta historia, no me refiero a que esto no me interese y si me aburro lo vaya a dejar, no, claro que NO, a la que me refiero es que si pasa mucho tiempo sin ser actualizada pues es porque simplemente no de actualizar, mi único "método" por así decirlo, para esto es comenzar a escribir cierto día y si ese cierto día no puedo completar el capítulo, pues simplemente quedara para otro día, así de simple.**

 **Muy bien sigamos con el capitulo**

 **Nota: HTTYD no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 4: ¿tú o través?

Después de dejar a su hijo en el colegio Hana se dirigió al trabajo, ella trabaja en una de las empresas más importantes de todo el país, (1) HVH industrias. La empresa en realidad era un gran edificio de 35 pisos, incluyendo apartamentos privados, oficinas, pequeñas empresas que se asocian a HVH industrias., un gran mirador, entre otros. El techo del edificio estaba hecho de paneles solares los cuales están modificados para que solo el 35% sea utilizado en el día y la noche, mientras que el resto se pueda utilizar cuando hayan tormentas de nieve que dejen el edificio sin energía eléctrica y esa fue idea de Hana.

Hana no es una de presumir pero tenía que admitir que su edificio es realmente hermoso a la vista, tal vez era su gran altura, tal vez era lo limpio que siempre se encontraba o tal vez es porque este parecía como si estuviera hecho de oro y todo esto se le atribuye al sol ya que este se reflejaba en todo el edifico y lo hacía brillar.

Después de aparcarse en el estacionamiento privado de su "pequeña" empresa Hana se dirigió a su oficina, la cual estaba en el piso más alto del gran edificio y siendo también el piso más grande todos, mientras Hana caminaba no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su empresa, todos los rincones del edificio se veían impecables.

 _-tengo que subir el salario a las chicas, el edificio se ve increíble-_ pensó Hana al ver como el edifico no solo estaba perfecto en la limpieza sino que también tenía una hermosa decoración con (2) el tema de navidad.

Mientras Hana se dirigía a su oficina todas las personas que la veían la saludaban, se podía ver en los ojos de cada empleado el profundo respeto que se le tenía, después de todo ella fue la fundadora de HVH industrias. Hana aun no era capaz de ignorar lo divertido y difícil (tal vez demasiado difícil) que fue fundarla y asociarla pero al final valió la pena todo el sacrificio.

Mientras Hana se acercaba a recepción observo como Gobber un hombre calvo, largo bigote rubio, con una sola pierna y un solo brazo y una gran estructura corporal le hablaba animadamente a su recepcionista.

 _-umm si estoy bien su nombre es Rosetta ella es nueva, creo que solo tiene 1 semana aquí-_ bueno eso explicaba lo nerviosa que estaba por hablar con Gobber- _bueno no la puedo culpar, Gobber no es exactamente una persona con "tacto" al hablar-_.

…espero que te haya quedado claro, muchacha- finalizo Gobber.

S-si se-señor- la nerviosa recepcionista respondió ella es bonita, la típica Barbie rubia de ojos azules, je, incluso su sonrisa de Barbie, _Rosetta_ se podía leer en su identificación.

Buenos días Gobber y buenos días señorita Rosetta- Hana saludo con su voz nasal pero combinada con un toque de calidez y suavidad volviéndola única.

Un jadeo salió de la boca de Rosetta- Se-Seño-Señorita Ha-Hana- muy bien si antes Rosetta estaba nerviosa ahora definitivamente estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Rosetta, tranquila, respira- rápidamente le hizo señas Hana al ver como entraba en pánico la rubia.

s-si- siguiendo el consejo de Hana la rubia logro estabilizarse.

Después de unas respiraciones más Rosetta se sonrojo al percatarse del pequeño "chou" que había causado delante de sus superiores y de inmediato comenzó a disculparse.

Wou, alto hay- una sorprendida Hana comenzó a hacer gestos de negación con sus brazos- nena, tranquila no tienes por qué pedir perdón ¿ok? estoy segura que si yo estuviera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo-

Ella tiene razón, muchacha- Gobber apoyo a Hana después de haberse burlado un poco- no tienes que disculparte-

Gracias Señor Gobber y Señorita Hana- esta vez Rosetta estaba más confiada.

No hay problema y ahora que todo está resulto- Rosetta se sonrojo- podemos continuar con la agenda de hoy-

Si señora- mirando en la computadora hábilmente Rosetta imprimió todas y cada una de las tareas de ese día- mire señora Hana, la agenda de hoy-

Gracias- respondió Hana luego de despedirse de Rosetta, Hana y Gobber se dirigieron al elevador el cual los llevaría a la oficina privada de Hana.

Mientras esperaban que el elevador llegara a su destino Gobber y Hana estaban entablando una animada conversación acerca del tiempo en Estoico y Valka se conocieron.

Jajaja es enserio? Jajaja- Hana comenzó a reírse demasiado fuerte tanto que tuvo que agarrarse los costados por el dolor.

JAJAJA si lo sé yo tampoco lo creí pero es verdad tu padre parecía un pez fuera del agua cuando conoció a tu madre- ahora ambos se reían demasiado fuerte.

Ellos siguieron riéndose hasta que llegaron a la oficina privada de Hana, la cual era todo un piso para ella solo, a cada lado de la gran puerta hecha de un caro y resistente roble, estaban dos hombres, el nombre del primero era Juan y el del segundo era Tom, Juan es musculoso e intimidante, tenía el cabello rubio y fríos ojos verdes, Tom tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones, ambos estaban vestido con un traje elegante gris el cual se veía incómodo siempre y cuando se mira de lejos pero si se mira más de cerca el traje no era para nada incomodo gracias a que la tela era elástica y permitía el movimiento libremente, estos hombre eran los guardaespaldas personales de Hana.

El trabajo de ellos era vigilar y cuidar la oficina de Hana a nadie excepto Gobber, su hijo y sus amigos se le tenía permitido entrar a menos que tuviera un permiso de Hana o fuera excepcionalmente importante.

Juan, Tom ¿Cómo están?- ella les tenía mucho cariño, después de todo ellos la han salvado en más de una ocasión, como por ejemplo cuando ella no quería presentarse en una reunión de trabajo con otra gente interesada en asociarse con su empresa ellos siempre lograban encontrar una excusa perfecta para cada ocasión.

Muy bien señorita Hana gracias por preguntar- ambos hombres respondieron al mismo tiempo y con las mismas palabras, Hana hubiera reído si no fuera porque escucho el sonido de tos que Gobber le envió para informarle que se deben mover.

Muy bien chicos, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa a menos que sea para algo extremadamente urgente, los chicos o mi hijo ¿ok?- un asentimiento de parte de los dos hombre fue lo único que recibió pero para ella fue más que suficiente para saber que ellos no desobedecerían su orden.

Después de eso Gobber y Hana se internaron a la oficina de Hana, era una gran sala, tenía una elegante decoración que daba la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, había un delicioso aroma de pino y rosas era extraño pero aun así fue un buen olor, al lado izquierdo y derecho de la sala se encontraban alineadas 5 sillas de cuero negro, el suelo estaba decorado con un gran alfombra de color verde bosque, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde hogareño junto con una que otra decoración en blanco, el escritorio estaba en toda la mitad del gran salón estaba desordenada por la gran cantidad de papales que se encontraban hay, el escritorio también estaba acompañado con un cómodo y grande sillón de cuero, en frente del escritorio estaba dos sillones también de cuero, en el lado derecho del escritorio había un gigantesco estante lleno de todo tipo de libros y lo mejor de todo fue la pared del fondo estaba hecho de un sólido cristal que permitía observar el exterior fácilmente.

Hana y Gobber estaban discutiendo diferentes problemas, quejas, contratos, etc y todos y cada uno se trataba de HVH industrias, Hana se encontraba apoyada en su sillón de cuero mientras que Gobber estaba parado en su lado derecho inclinándose ligeramente para obtener una mejor vista a los documentos que sostenía su ahijada.

Cuando de repente Gobber…-Hana, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- la madre de Hana siempre fue un tema delicado para ella y Gobber lo sabía decir que ella se sorprendió con la pregunta era solo una subestimación, Hana se encontró por unos minutos en estado de shock, memorias del accidente que le arrebato la vida a su madre pasaron por sus ojos.

¿tu… crees que ella lo estaría…?- no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad que nublaron su vista al recibir un gesto de afirmación por parte de Gobber.

Una suave sonriso adorno la cara del hombre -Claro que si muchacha, para Valka siempre fuiste su pequeño milagro-

Gracias Gobber- antes Hana no lograba entender la razón por la que su madre le decía que ella era quien le daba las fuerzas suficientes para vivir pero… ahora que tenía a Chimuelo todo era tan claro como el cristal, ella sentía como calidez invadía su cuerpo al pensar en Chimuelo y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Después de aquel emotivo momento Hana siguió con su agenda, la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso firmando, negando o aceptando, solucionando problemas, agendar más reuniones, etc, etc. Hasta que…

Ah, casi lo olvido, muchacha hace unos días se presentó un muchacho- dijo Gobber.

Silencio.

¿Gobber?- llamo Hana levantando la mirada de los documentos que hace uno momento estaba leyendo para observar al hombre calvo.

¿Sí?- pregunto Gobber despreocupadamente.

Gobber, no me has dicho para que vino ese "muchacho"- a veces Hana se preguntaba si fue apropósito que Gobber hacia eso o es simplemente era su naturaleza ser… bueno… así?

¿Para qué quieres saber? – dijo descaradamente Gobber.

¡GOBBER!- _Thor dame paciencia,_ pensó Hana al ver como su mentor se reía.

Jajaja, necesitas relajarte muchacha- esta vez Gobber utilizo un tono más serio- este hombre Aster, creo, se presentó para el puesto de asistente personal, le di el puesto, espero que no te moleste.-

No, no me molesta- ella confiaba fielmente en Gobber-aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Para quién va a trabajar el?- ella no lograba encontrar quien era la persona que necesita este "asistente personal".

Para ti- tranquilamente respondió Gobber, mentalmente preparándose para el estallido de la castaña.

1…2…3…

¡¿QUE?!- no lograba entender, ella se encontraba muy bien por sí misma, además tenía a Gobber.

Hana, no puedo a estar las 24 horas del día persiguiendo y atendiendo a todas y cada una de tus demandas, sé que no te consulte muchacha y lo siento por eso pero lo que estoy haciendo no lo hago por la empresa, lo hago por ti, como dije antes necesitas unas vacaciones- Gobber miraba atentamente a Hana por su respuesta.

Yo… uf, está bien lo aceptare, pero no hay promesas acerca de estas "vacaciones" estoy muy ocupada, sin mencionar lo de Heeth- ella le había contado todo lo que paso a Gobber y a su padre acerca de lo de Heeth.

Es por esa razón que lo he contratado, debes dejar de preocuparte tanto, se más positiva ¡como yo!- sip, definitivamente Gobber lo arruina todo.

Gobber eres tan encantador- el sarcasmo era obvio.

Gracias Hana aunque no tienes que decirlo- típico de Gobber.

 _Toc Toc ._

Bueno parece que tu nuevo asistente a llegado- se burló Gobber- ¡adelante!

Después de recibir la aprobación para entrar a la habitación, Hana pudo distinguir cabello rubio, era familiar pero la pregunta fue ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Buenos días, soy Aster Hofferson el nuevo asistente de la señorita Hana Haddock- se presentó el recién bautizado _Aster_.

Espera ¿cabello rubio, ojos azules, cabello recogido en una trenza?, tienes que estar bromeando, un recuerdo del incidente del parque fue todo lo que ella necesito para confirmar sus dudas.

Este hombre, Aster fue el hombre que le robo el aliento al cruzar miradas, él es el hombre del parque, y por lo que ella veía él también la recordaba si la ligera sombra roja no fue más que un indicio.

 _¿Tu otra vez?-_ el pensamiento paso por la mente de ambos.

¿¡Eres la mujer/el hombre del parque!?

Que ironía.

 **Chicos les pido paciencia conmigo, soy nueva en el mundo de la escritura y sé que eso no es excusa pero bueno, la verdad empecé a escribir el cuarto capítulo hace 2 semanas creo, pero no lo he terminado hasta ahora porque mi madre es una cobarde, ella nos abandonó, así de simple, llego un día nos dijo que se iba a divorciar, que ella vivía con nosotros solo porque le tocaba, que ella no quería nada que ver con nosotros y a los pocos días se fue a vivir con mi tía y dejo a mi padre para que nos criara él solo, eso fue hace más de un mes y solo regreso para llevarse sus cosas, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no se fue antes sino no nos quiere? Hay muchos porque por eso les pido paciencia.**

…

 **1) no sabia que nombre ponerle a la empresa de Hana, así que espero que me perdonen si no les agrado mucho.**

 **2) tengo entendido que en Berk es muy raro el clima soleado y menos en navidad pero realmente quería que utilizar el termino de un agradable día :) y también era para que tengan en cuenta que los paneles solares se utilizan en días de sol y como dije anteriormente es para cuando no haya energía por una tormenta o algo parecido, espero que entiendan.**

 **Espero que estén bien y hasta la próxima, y lo siento si este capítulo sino es muy emocionante.**

 **Fecha de actualización: 12/05/17.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA GENTE!**

 **¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien y si tienes algun problema quiero que sepas que en el mundo habra alguien igual y peor que tu, asi que… ¡ANIMATE!**

 **Ok, estuve pensando (y no me dolio xD) que el asunto de mi madre es algo ¿raro? No la quiero culpar por nada, yo no soy una santa pero tampoco la puedo defender, asi que voy a ignorarlo.**

 **Ok ahora que me desahogue sigamos con los comentarios (jejeje es uno pero aun asi es importante para mi ;)**

 **¡COMENTARIOS! ( espero que me perdones si te ofendo al llamarte anonimo)**

 **Anonimo: te aseguro que no la voy a dejar, sabes me animaste mucho cuando vi que habias dicho "drama" me encanto, y es porque no consdero que esto sea un drama lo considero como… realmente no tengo palabras pero aun asi fue lindo leer tu comentario, gracias.**

 **Perdon los errores ortograficos, este cacharro esta desconfigurada :( … ah casi lo olvido de ahora en adelante voy a utilizar los nombres de los personajes en ingles espero que no les moleste.**

 **Nota: no poseo nada.**

Capítulo 5: ¿y si nos conocemos?

La tensión en el aire era inmensa hasta que… Gobber la rompió con una gran carcajada.

-JAJAJAJA-la risa solo aumentaba al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos, las risas se prolongaron por unos minutos más hasta que el mismo logro calmarse.

-¿terminaste?-pregunto Hana con una cara de aburrimiento.

Áster no se atrevía a decir algo el miedo de ser despedido por haber ofendido a alguno de sus superiores era grande aunque su orgullo le gritaba que mandara a callar a ese hombre, el aun no entendía cuál era la causa de que el hombre calvo explotara de risa, literalmente.

Las carcajadas habían disminuido a risitas tranquilas.

-jaja bien jaja sigamos jaja- ¡GOBBER!- lo siento muchacha, no puedo evitar reírme de sus expresiones- y las risitas continúan, genial.

-Gobber por si no lo recuerdas estamos en algo importante, así que te voy a pedir que seas más profesional – aunque a ella no le gustaba ser amargada habían asuntos que resolver.

En este punto Áster ya podía sentir su sangre en ebullición y no era por las burlas del hombre, no claro que no… ok tal vez un poco pero el origen de su enojo silencioso era la manera en que estos dos hablaban como si el no estuviera presente en la habitación.

Ignorando al rubio Gobber respondió -Tienes razón muchacha, hay que mantener el profesionalismo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio.

-Gracias y lo siento si te sentiste ignorado-siguiendo el ejemplo de su padrino Hana se giró en dirección a él.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Áster estaba confundido hace pocos minutos estaba hirviendo de enojo porque sus superiores lo ignoraban y ahora que él tiene la atención de ambos, se sentía nervioso y confundido, ¿acaso estaba nervioso por arruinar todo y perder su trabajo? No tenía sentido esto nunca le había pasado antes.

 _Espera._

Él no estaba nervioso por perder su trabajo, él estaba nervioso por esos intensos ojos verdes que lo observaban con atención, él se sentía como un libro abierto ante esta mujer, había algo en esos ojos que la hacían sentir en paz pero también lo hacían sentirse culpable era como si algo o alguien había profanado el alma de ella y para su desconcierto el pensamiento de verla llorar lo hacía enfurecer.

 _-_ Muchacho ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de Gobber fue lo que lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿eh? lo siento, ¿qué decías?- un sonrojo invadió la cara del rubio, el no pensó que había durado tanto tiempo en sus fantasías.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte pero por favor trata de mantenerte atento ¿ok?- el sonrojo de Áster solo se profundizo.

-Si señor- aun con el sonrojo el rubio respondió firmemente.

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos concentrados, empecemos con las presentaciones- mientras ella hablaba se dirigía con paso firme pero pacifico hasta donde se encontraba parado Áster.

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo Gobber la interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Gobber y soy el herrero y mano derecha de la jefa Hana de la tribu de Berk-

-¿perdón _?- ¿qué clase de empresa es esta?_

-¡Gobber! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-lo siento muchacha pero si él va a comenzar a trabajar aquí debe saber nuestras costumbres- una sonrisa espeluznante tomo su lugar en el rostro de Gobber.

-ugh- muy bien, el debió pensar dos veces antes de haberse presentado para trabajar aquí.

-Gobber ya fue suficiente-

-¿Qué parte de la tribu eres, muchacho?-

-ah, ¿un guerrero?-

Silencio, un tortuoso silencio para Áster y su sorpresa para Hana también.

-mmmmm jajaja ¡me gusta este muchacho!-

Áster soltó un gran suspiro, al igual que Hana aunque ella lo hizo con más tranquilidad que el rubio.

-Muy bien, ahora que tenemos a un guerrero protegiendo a nuestra jefa me puedo marchar en paz- fiel a sus palabras Gobber se retiró cojeando de la oficina.

El silencio estaba de vuelta y se encontraba acompañado de la incomodidad.

Fue Hana la que trato de romperlo-Entonces, mmm deberíamos comenzar a trabajar- y fracaso terriblemente.

-oh si, tiene razón- _¡concentrado Áster!_

-Bien, mmm podrías comenzar a organizar aquellos documentos- señalo los papeles que estaban en el escritorio de ella- necesito que los organices según su fecha y número ¿puedes hacerlo, por favor?-

¿Es siempre ella tan educada o acaso solo finge serlo?

-Sí, si puedo hacerlo- a cambio recibió un asentimiento en agradecimiento de parte de la castaña.

-Gracias- y sin más ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Después de una hora de organizar documentos Áster no pudo evitar comenzar a aburrirse no es que el fuera un perezoso pero después de una hora completa de estar arreglando y etiquetando documentos él tenía derecho a hartarse – _Thor, ¿Cómo hace ella para mantenerse tan tranquila?-_

Habían pasado solo 15 minutos pero para Áster era una eternidad hasta que ¿la señorita Hana? Decidió romper el silencio.

-¿La niña que te acompaño aquella vez en el parque es tu hija?- una suave voz invadió la oficina.

Ok, el ahora deseaba que ella siguiera tan callada como antes y dejara de hacer preguntas tan personales.

-Lo siento ¿Qué has dicho?- _¿Por qué está preguntando sobre Stromfly?_

-Te pregunte por la pequeña que te acompaño al parqué, ¿Quién es?, no te preocupes es solo curiosidad, entenderé si no quieres responder-

Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil para Áster confiar en ella si tan solo despegara su vista de esa maldita computadora y pusiera más atención en el!... alto ¡¿Qué acaba de pensar?! Él es Áster Hofferson, ¿Qué importa si ella no lo mira mientras habla? lo más probable es que este ocupada en algo más importante como para poner atención a las palabras de un simple empleado.

Pero aun así él le hubiera gustado que ella lo mirara con esas hermosas esmeraldas que poseía como ojos… y no menos de 3 segundo su deseo se cumplió, ella lo estaba mirando atentamente mientras esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

-Es mi prima- el había tratado que sonara como si la pregunta no le molestara pero por la mirada que recibió de parte de la castaña supo de inmediato que fracasado horriblemente.

-Entiendo si aún estas incomodo con nuestro… encuentro, Gobber puede ser muy… -¿expresivo?- Si eso-

Ella también estaba incomoda y un poco nerviosa por hablar con él pero no iba a dejar que él lo notara, ella aún tiene dignidad, muchas gracias.

-¿Qué? oh, no, no, no, no te preocupes por lo que paso, es solo que aún estoy un poco nervioso de haber comenzado a trabajar aquí- ¡ _por favor créelo, por favor, por favor!_

-¿Es enserio?- _gracias Thor_ pensó Áster al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de alivio _-_ Áster, ¿te puedo decir así?- después de un asentimiento de parte del rubio ella continuo- Áster no hay razón para estar nervioso, no muerdo y tampoco te pienso echar solo porque me llamaste por mi nombre de pila ¿ok?-

-Gracias- _eso es un alivio_.

-mmm ¿Áster, te puedo pedir un gran favor?- ella sonaba desesperada.

-Si claro, ¿Qué es?-

-Tu ¿podrías acompañarme a recoger a mi hijo de la escuela?-

-¿Perdón?- eso no era algo que se lo esperaba.

-Entiendo si te sientes un poco incómodo con todo esto pero recientemente recibí un mensaje de la directora de su colegio, al parecer las cañerías de la escuela se han dañado y el colegio se está inundando poco a poco y para poder arreglarlo tienen que sacar a todos los niños… pero yo aún estoy muy ajetreada y realmente necesito terminar este informe-

-Señorita Hana- puedes decirme Hana- De acuerdo Hana te acompañare, soy tu asistente y estoy aquí para facilitar tu trabajo y si eso significa acompañarte a recoger a tu hijo, lo hare con mucho gusto- normalmente el estaría incomodo por tener que hacer favores personales a sus superiores pero con Hana se sentía a gusto.

-Gracias- con tan solo una sonrisa de parte de ella fue suficiente para que Áster se sintiera orgulloso de ser el quien la había hecho sonreír.

De inmediato se dirigieron a la salida de la oficina, Áster quien se había ofrecido a llevar las cosas de la castaña, aprovechaba también para memorizar el gran edifico, sería muy vergonzoso perderse.

-Gracias otra vez por ofrecerte a llevar mis cosas aunque podría haberlo hecho yo- ella podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba al recordar como él se había ofrecido tan amablemente a llevar sus cosas.

-No hay problema-

En poco tiempo ambos llegaron a la salida principal del gran edificio en donde había una pequeña limosina que los esperaba para gran sorpresa y desconcierto de Áster sin perder el ritmo Hana se dirigió a la limosina y se subió en ella después de agradecerle al chofer cuando este le abrió la puerta.

-Muy bien Áster, necesito que utilices una de las laptops y comiences a escribir todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?-

Después de un asentimientos de parte del rubio, Hana comenzó a dictarle diferentes solicitudes de diferentes tipos para diferentes empresas ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que ninguno de ellos habían notado cuando el chofer se estaciono enfrente de una gran escuela.

-Señora Hana, caballero Áster hemos llegado a nuestro destino- dijo educadamente al chofer.

-Gracias Alan y sabes que no tienes que decirme "señora" me hace sentir más vieja- ella solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de "Alan"

Al fijarse más en el lugar en donde se encontraba Áster noto de inmediato lo familiar que lucía esta escuela.

-Alto, tu hijo estudia en ¡¿la escuela de niños superdotados de Berk?!-

La razón por la que este lugar fue tan familiar para Áster fue que no solo era la escuela más cara y difícil de entrar sino que también fue donde actualmente estudia su pequeña prima Stormfly, cuando estaban buscando una escuela para ella después de haber salido del jardín de niños Stormfly se le había presentado la oportunidad de estudiar aquí gracias a su increíble talento para el canto para gran alivio de la familia que en ese entonces no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar una escuela decente.

-Sí, se le presento la oportunidad hace unos años, él aprobó un examen para un niño de 12 años cuando él tenía tan solo 7 años ¿puedes creerlo? Sus profesores estaban tan sorprendidos- el orgullo llenaba el corazón de Hana.

-Wou, tu hijo debe ser un pequeño genio para haber logrado algo así-

Áster estaba impresionado a pesar de que Stormfly fue la mejor de su clase, el no creía que ella pudiera haber logrado algo así a esa edad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que mi prima también estudia aquí-

-¿Enserio? -si- oh, si quieres puedes recogerla también y llevarla al edificio, no tengo a nadie que cuide de mi hijo y por lo que recuerdo tu prima parecía que tenía la misma edad que mi hijo, tal vez podrían jugar juntos mientras nosotros trabajamos-

-¿No te molesta que hayan niños jugando en tu empresa? Ya sabes por los ruidos y todo el caos relacionado con los niños-

Él estaba sorprendido en sus trabajos anteriores ninguno de sus jefes parecían muy contestos cada vez que llevaba a Stormfly cuando ninguno de sus tíos podían cuidarla debido a sus trabajos.

-Por supuesto que no, el caos y la destrucción son parte de criar a los niños, además los niños estarán jugando el mi oficina así ambos los podremos vigilar y también trabajar-

-Gracias- una suave sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Áster.

-De nada- ella también sonrió.

Después de eso ambos se bajaron del vehículo y se ubicaron cerca de la entrado en donde también habían otros padres esperando por sus hijos, algunos pacientemente otros… no tanto.

5 minutos después todos los niños fueron liberados de la escuela y Áster no demoro en identificar a su pequeña prima la cual se encontraba hablando enérgicamente con un niño de cabellos azabache y que ahora que Áster recordaba era el mismo niño que vio en el parque, por lo tanto eso lo convertía en el hijo de Hana.

Al parecer ambos niños notaron la presencia de sus tutores, fue muy cómico ya que a ambos niños se les planto una sonrisa y corrieron a abrazarlos, Toothless a Hana y Stormfly a Áster.

-¡MAMA! / ¡ASTER!-

Mientras que Stormfly se lanzó a los brazos de Áster, Toothless disminuyo la velocidad hasta quedar trotando hasta los brazos de su madre a quien abrazo son fuerza pero también con delicadeza.

Si Áster era honesto consigo mismo el no esperaba que el niño fuera tan delicado al abrazar a su mama, el esperaba y se estaba preparando para atrapar a una Hana que había perdido el equilibrio por la fuerza en que su hijo la había abrazado pero en su lugar se encontró con un niño que trataba a su madre como si ella fuera de cristal, lo cual lo confundía para el Hana estaba en un perfecto estado de salud, claro era un poco más delgada de lo que esperaba de una mujer había tenido un hijo y que por lo que observo en su viaje a la escuela no le temía a comer comida chatarra.

Así que ¿Por qué ese niño la trataba así? ¿Tal vez su mama lo había enseñado a tratar con respeto y delicadeza a las mujeres?

Si tenía que ser eso, decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto Áster dirigió su atención a su pequeña prima la cual le contaba animadamente como había conocido a ¿Toothless?

-¿Quién es el mama?- el niño ahora bautizado como Toothless dirigió su mirada a él.

 **Lamento tanto tener que dejarlo hasta aquí pero no podía seguir escribiendo más y si seguía lo más probable era que el capítulo no lo hubiera podido subir sino hasta 2 semanas más.**

 **Perdón por cualquier error que hayan notado.**

 **¡Hasta luego chicos!**

 **Fecha de actualización: 06/06/17**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaa Genteee!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, si tienes problemas recuerda, Siempre hay luz al final del túnel.**

 **Sigamos con los comentarios: esta vez es un PM.**

 **Querida, Desdentado no odia a Heeth, el, al igual que todos los niños que falta un padre o madre desean tenerlo. La razón por la cual él no es la razón por la que Hana nunca le dijo como la trato Heeth, ¿Por qué? Pues ella es culpa de que Heeth no quería un desdentado, es complicado, ella solo le dijo que su padre no está destinado a estar al lado de él nada más, no le dijo que fue que el abandono.**

 **Sé que dije que Hana odiaba a Heeth pero es solo un pensamiento de ella, pues ella CREE que lo odia, el porqué de todo este enredo será respondido más adelante.**

 **Ok ahora esta pequeña nota:**

 **YO NO POSEO CÓMO FORMAR SU DRAGÓN.**

Capítulo 6: Una Sorpresa y Una Deducción.

-Oh, él es mi nuevo asistente, su nombre es Áster-

Dos pares de ojos verdes bosques idénticos a lo observaron pero a pesar de ser del mismo color Ambos expresaron emociones diferentes, los primeros muestran la calidez y compasión al mundo entero pero los minutos muestran una pizca de picardía y desconfianza, desconfianza que iba dirigida a él.

-Hola Sin Dientes ... veo que te ha hecho amigo de mi prima Stormfly-

-Si ... ella es divertida- _¿quién se cree que es?_

Toothless no era feliz, ¿Por qué su mama necesita a un asistente? Ella siempre ha sido muy independiente y terca, sobretodo terca, siempre tratando de resolver todo sola, como la vez cuando ellos se mudaron a la casa en donde actualmente estaban viviendo, su abuelo les había ofrecido ayuda para mover las cosas pesadas, era más que obvio que Hana no podría mover un refrigerador por sí misma y sin embargo ella se había negado con la excusa de que ella lo podría hacer, fracaso miserablemente pero aun así ella seguía insistiendo en que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Áster, ¿pasa algo?-

-No, Stormfly no pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es solo que esperaba ver a papa aquí, no a ti-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué di…?- justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

-Perdón-

Después de excusarse para responder a su celular Áster comprendió a que se refería su pequeña prima ante su presencia y no la de su tío, se supone que su tíos son los tutores de su prima no el, por lo tanto debieron haber llamado es a alguno de sus tíos (en este caso su tío) para recoger a la niña después de todo el colegio no puede mantener a los niños a salvo con los pasillos llenándose poco a poco de agua.

-Tranquila tío Finn, ya la recogí… no, no hay problema… en casa te lo explicare…. Si, se lo diré, adiós tío.

-Era ¿papa?- la niña había estado mirándolo atentamente todo el tiempo que estaba con el celular.

-Si lo era…- el definitivamente no perdió el destecho de tristeza que paso por los ojos de Toothless.

-Señora Hana debemos irnos-

-¡AH!-

Alan se había escurrido sin que nadie lo notara justo detrás de ellos, ganando un grito de parte de todos ellos.

-¡ALAN!- Toothless fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Lamento haberlos asustado pero debemos irnos, señora Hana no olvide que hoy tiene una reunión- definitivamente él no tenía cara de lamentación.

-Tiene razón mama hay que irnos así que ¡adiós Áster…- el azabache no logro terminar.

-Toothless, ellos vienen con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- _¡Thor ¿Qué te hecho?!_

-Cariño, Áster y yo estamos trabajando, no podemos perder tiempo- el tono que uso Hana no dejaba lugar para una discusión.

-… está bien-

-¡Toothless, anímate! ¡Si ellos van a estar trabajando nosotros podemos jugar los dos!-

-¡SI!-

-No quiero ningún desastre-

-Mamaaaa, ¿algunas vez he hecho algo malo?-

-¿Tengo que responder?- dijo secamente Hana.

-Tranquila señora Haddock, no notaran que estamos hay- ambos Toothless y Stormfly utilizaron los ojos de perrito abandonado.

Si, definitivamente tanto Hana como Áster notaron a los niños pero ¿quién no? Los niños definitivamente no comprendían lo que significa paz y tranquilidad, la maseta hecha trizas, los documentos abandonados por todo los rincones de la oficina, los envoltorios de dulces por todo el piso y para horror de Hana… LODO.

-¡TOOTHLESS! / ¡STORMFLY!- los dos adultos estaban sorprendido, la reunión había durado tan solo 2 horas y sin embargo la oficina de Hana estaba hecha un desastre.

Ambos niños aparecieron-¿Si?- hay estaba, los pequeños diablillos con la sonrisa de inocencia más falsa de todo el mundo.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en el ojo del rubio-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- _respira Áster, son solos dos niños pequeños, no los mates, solo pasaste casi dos horas arreglando esos documentos-_

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¿acaso el maldito niño se estaba burlando de el?

-Toothless, ya basta, sabes perfectamente a que nos referimos, es decir mira a tu alrededor! ¡Toda la oficina está hecha un desastre!- tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad de Hana para no sollozar- hay basura por todos la… ES ESO ¡¿LODO?!- ella es tolerante pero ¿lodo? JA eso es cruel.

-¿DE DONDE SACARON LODO?- tal vez ella estaba exagerando un poco.

-Ah, ¿me creerías si te dijera que todo es solo un malentendido?- una sonrisa despreocupada bailo por los labios de Toothless.

-Fue un pequeño accidente en realidad- Stormfly que había estado callada para alivio de Áster decidió tratar de salvar a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Stormfly!- una mirada de Áster logro calmar a la niña hiperactiva.

-Niños no pue…- Hana se quedó sin aliento, estaba pasando, el estrés se puso al día con ella -agh- su pecho dolía y mucho.

Hana sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban contra su voluntad, su cuerpo dejo de escucharla, en su mente solo existía el dolor en su pecho, estaba tan distraída que no noto como el rubio la atrapo antes de que chocara en suelo.

Áster estaba confundido y preocupado -¡HANA! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- sin respuesta.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer, hace tan solo un segundo ella estaba de pie y se veía muy saludable al su parecer y en un parpadeo la vio caer como una muñeca de trapo.

La voz de Toothless interrumpió sus pensamientos-Tranquilo, déjala respirar, ella necesita aire… veré si tiene su medicina- rápidamente el azabache comenzó a buscar en el bolso de Hana.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que me tranquilice?! Tu mama acaba de colapsar y lo únicos que haces es decirme que me calme!- _¿Qué le pasa a este niño?_ – ¡debemos pedir ayuda!

Toothless encontró lo que buscaba, en un parpadeo estaba al lado de su madre entregándole su medicina y botella de agua, la cual también estaba en el bolso de ella.

Cuando su madre se calmó el hablo -Mama ¿Cómo has podido olvidar tu medicina?- no era una pregunta.

-lo-lo siento bebe… estaba muy ocupada hoy- ella enserio lo estaba- y no me hables en ese tono hijo, soy tu madre- siendo honesta con ella misma, se lo merecía, enserio ¿Cómo lo olvido?

-¿Qué?- Áster estaba perdido.

Fue gracias a él rubio que Hana noto la posición en que estaban y se sonrojo, ella se encontraba en los fuertes brazos del rubio.

-Ugh, Áster, no es que no me agrade estar en tus brazos pero… me puedes soltar- su rostro estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza y una pica de ¿felicidad?

-oh si, por supuesto, yo, ugh- al igual que la castaña, Áster se sonrojo.

-Señorita Haddock, ¿Qué le paso?- Stormfly aún no superaba el shock de haber visto el desplome de la mujer.

-Ella está enferma- Toothless fue el que respondió.

-¿Estas enferma?- _¿Por qué incluso me importa?_

 _-_ Toothless, tú y Stormfly vayan y consigan una escoba y limpien este desastre- su voz había cambiado, ya no era suave con ese ligero toque nasal que tanto le encantaba a Áster.

Áster espero pacientemente a que los niños se fueran y así poder hablar con Hana, aunque ¿Qué le iba a decir? Oye Hana ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que te paso hace un rato? ¿Acaso esta ella embarazada? Pero, si está embarazada porque necesita medicina? ALTO, el no debería estar pensando en eso, es más nunca debió haberle preguntado si estaba enferma, eso no es problema de él.

-…Áster, no te ofendas pero… lo que acaba de pasar no es asunto tuyo- ella se veía incomoda con el tema.

 _Ouch_ -Yo… te entiendo, tienes razón, lo que te ha pasado no es de mi incumbencia, pero si voy a ser tu asistente personal necesito saber este tipos de cosas, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes tus secretos o me hables de tu vida personal pero ¿qué pasa si esto logra ocurrir en medio de una reunión? ¿Qué le diré a los demás? sé que no confías en mi pero… quiero entender- él no sabía porque decía todo eso, su boca se estaba hablando en contra de su propia voluntad- Por favor.

Silencio.

Hana soltó un suspiro- Muy bien, te diré todo pero, no ahora- ella continuo rápidamente- Áster entiéndeme, solo tenemos un día de habernos conocido… además tu tampoco confías en mi-

Ella estaba segura de que Áster solo quería ayudarla, sabia como pero algo en su interior le grita a todo pulmón que confiara en el… sin embargo la última vez que se abrió la lastimaron y mucho. Ella temía, temía por su hijo, por su padre, por sus amigos y por ella misma.

 _Touché_ _-_ Supongo que tienes razón, yo no confió en ti y tú no confías en mí- el no entendía porque le dolía decir esas palabras- Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser grandes amigos en el futuro- había esperanza en su voz.

Hana sonrió- Si tienes razón, sabes la mejor manera de conocer a una chica es invitándola a una cita- ella se sonrojo furiosamente después de haber registrado lo que había dicho.

Áster también se sonrojo- Bueno, eso es un dato muy curioso… lo tendré en cuenta- ¡¿LO TENDRE EN CUENTA?! ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Ella parecía un tomate- Yo… no quise decir, bueno si quise pero, lo que pasa es que…- ella estaba moviendo sus brazos exageradamente era raro pero para Áster era muy gracioso y ¿lindo?

Áster se rio- Oye, tranquila solo estaba bromeando- lo estaba ¿cierto?

Antes de que Hana pudiera decir algo Stormfly y Toothless llegaron con las cosas que Hana había solicitado, los niños estaban sudados y jadeaban pesadamente, parecían que habían corrido una maratón.

Hana abrió muchos los ojos- jah, ¿Por qué están así?- sus instintos maternales se hicieron cargo.

-Noso-nosotros-co- corri- corrimos- Stormfly dijo jadeando.

¡Golpe seco!

Ambos niños se habían dejado caer al suelo para diversión de ambos adultos.

Hana rio- Ok, creo que necesitan un descanso- ella quedó en silencio por un momento-… aun vez que terminen de limpiar este desorden podremos ir a almorzar-

Los niños gimieron- Pero estamos muuuy cansados- ambos usaron los ojos de cachorros.

Hana puso los ojos- Yo no les dije que corrieran-

Áster estaba sorprendido, Hana no haba dudado ni un poco en su respuesta a pesar de que los niños habían usado el arma más letal para los padres, era impresionante.

Luego de media hora de limpieza Toothless y Stormfly terminaron de limpiar y ahora estaban muy hambrientos.

Áster se dirigió donde Stormfly- Oye chica, ¿Qué quieres comer?- la niña se animó al oír la palabra comida.

-POLLO- grito ella.

-NO, el pescado es mejor- replico Toothless.

-¡Pollo!-

-¡Pescado!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Áster no pudo aguantar las ganas de callar a ambos niños.

De inmediato ambos niños se quedaron en silencio, Stormfly sabía que su primo tenía problemas de ira así que decido callarse mientras que Toothless se calló al no estar acostumbrado a que le gritaran.

Levantando las manos, Hana hablo- ugh, Bien creo que podremos conseguir tu pollo Stormfly y Toothless tu tendrás tu pescado- los niños se animaron- SOLO si se comportan ¿Ok?-

-¡SI, Señora!- ambos respondieron.

Áster negó con la cabeza -los estas estropeando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hana le devolvió la sonrisa- Oh, Cállate- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

Áster se puso nervioso-Espera, ¿vamos a comer todos juntos?- él no sabía mucho de modales al comer.

Hana asintió- Sip, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Áster respondió lo más formal posible-No, no lo hay, es agradable comer al lado de alguien- no era cierto a él siempre le ha gustado estar solo.

Ella le sonrió-Opino lo mismo- ella dirigió su atención a los niños.

-Toothless, Stormfly pueden dirigirse a la salida, si lo desean- dijo Hana.

Ambos, Hana y Áster se quedaron solos en la oficina de la mujer mientras esta terminaba de ordenar documentos importantes.

-Hana, es muy amable que quieras comer con nosotros pero… es solo…- _¿Cómo decirle a tu Jefa que odias la compañía de otros? y lo más importante ¿espera ella que yo pague todo?_

-Yo pagare- dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Qué?- ella había leído su mente.

-Si estas preocupado por el dinero, tranquilo yo lo pago- antes que el pudiera protestar, ella lo corto- Considera esto como un almuerzo de bienvenida… bienvenido a la empresa, bienvenido a mi oficina y… bienvenido a mi vida- esto último fue un susurro pero Áster lo escucho.

Su corazón dejo caer un barrera sin que el lo notara -Eh, yo… gracias, Hana-

Áster estaba agradecido, no porque se había ofrecido a pagar la comida, no, era porque el logro sentir la sinceridad en la voz de ella, una sinceridad que el nunca antes había oído y le gustaba.

-De nada-

Áster estaba sorprendido, él había pensado que Hana lo llevaría a un restaurante demasiado elegante para su gusto pero… estaba equivocado y mucho, al lugar al que fueron se llama "la forja" y de hecho es uno de sus lugares favoritos para perder el tiempo.

-Áster-

-eh?-

-¿recuerdas que te dije que yo pagaría?- la castaña seguía comiendo tranquilamente su comida, no parecía alterada por el ruido que haba en el lugar… o por lo pequeños diablillos que se encontraban debatiendo sobre cual comida era la mejor, el pollo o el pescado.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?—Si, ¿algún problema?- "por _favor no digas que no puedes pagar por la comida."_

-la casa invita-

…

-¿Qué?- ¿había escuchado bien? Acaba de decir ¿que la casa invita? ¿Acaso ella era la dueña del restaurante?

-jaja, relájate, prometía que lo pagaría, ¿recuerdas?... cuando era más joven solía trabajar aquí, mi padrino Gobber, ¿lo recuerdas?- el asintió- es el dueño de este restaurante… pero él me debe algunos almuerzos, así que… ya podrás imaginar el resto- ella termino con una pequeña sonrisa, se le veía nostálgica, tal vez extrañaba aquellos tiempos de los cuales había hablado hace poco.

La comprensión se estrelló con su cara, si no estaba mal, la empresa de Hana era joven, muuuy joven, tal vez 5 años y sin embargo había logrado ganar el respeto y admiración de otras empresas, si recordaba bien el mismísimo Stoick Haddock había sido uno de los fundadores de la empresa, _"eso debió haberle ayudado"_

No es que Áster fuera machista o algo parecido, es solo que la mujer que se encontraba al frente suyo no se parecía en nada a aquella profesional, firme y elegante mujer que tan ansiosamente mencionaban en las televisoras o en las noticias de las 7 am, no se veía con el carácter ni la fuerza suficiente para manejar a su propio hijo mucho menos a importantes directores ejecutivos que podrían haberla hecho quedar en la quiebra con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos.

Definitivamente Hana Haddock debía guardar más de un truco bajo la manga, de seguro bajo todo esa fachado de santa debía haber una mujer caprichosa, egocéntrica y ambiciosa, puede que ella no deje ver aquella crueldad, puedo que ella se vea como cualquier madre que daría todo por su hijo y sobretodo puede que con solo una mirada lo haga sentir en las nubes… pero Áster Hofferson sabía que debajo de aquella mascara debía haber un monstro.

Porque el sabia mejor que nadie que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo aquellas que lucen bellas e inocente, él se aseguraría de no caer en sus embriagantes encantos, no señor, al contrario, él le mostraría al mundo entero quien es la _verdadera_ Hana Haddock.

 **¡HEY!**

 **Lamento tannnto no haber actualizado pero la vida me ha dado una patada en la cara, uf, pero bueno, como siempre comienzo con una nota en donde soy optimista de actualizar rápido y luego… BAM todo se arruina.**

 **la reacción de Toothless en parecida a como reacciona cualquier niño, el no es tonto, el sabe que su madre esta enferma pero el cree que con medicina o algo así Hana vivirá por siempre, sin contar que es muy protector sobre ella, si no les gusta mucho su actitud, pueden decírmelo.**

 **Como se darán de cuenta Aster tiene un pensamiento algo, ¿cruel? Sobre Hana y es normal para una persona con su pasado y a pesar de sus pequeñas sensaciones así Hana él es muy desconfiado.**

 **Realmente los** _ **ruegos**_ **que me gustan paciencia y me disculpen, si se encuentra algún error o algo que no concuerda, lo lamento, es solo que estoy tan cansada.**

 **FECHA DE ACTUALIZACION:**

 **09/08/2017**

 **Nos confirmamos la actualización.**

 **-Ángel Azul 329.**


	7. Adiós

Hola, puedes decirme Ángel, Tory (ÁNGEL AZUL) falleció 16/11/2017 dejando esta historia incompleta por desgracia.

¿Su muerte? Muy simple, CÁNCER, el nos la arrebato del mundo de los vivos y es por eso que te ruego compartas este fragmento de la carta que Tory escribió.

.

Descansa en Paz.

 _Mi vida termino rápido, tal vez no tan rápido para algunos pero para alguien con metas y sueños por perseguir creo que fue como un parpadeo, no quiero que mi familia piense que pudieron haber hecho algo para alargar mi vida, no quiero que mis amigos y amigas al pensar en mí, piensen en una joven con cáncer que "perdió" la batalla al igual que muchos otros, no quiero que las personas que tienen cáncer piensen que es el fin... yo no perdí mi batalla, yo la gane, ¿por qué? porque aprendí lo bella que es la vida no importa cuántas barreras interrumpan tu destino, que ella es una sola y que una vez que logras aprender como sonreír y burlarte del dolor comprenderás el porqué de las cosas, el porqué del cáncer y la más importante... el porqué la muerte... sufrí, llore, desee morir pero también reí, también aprendí, también me plantee una meta para el siguiente día, para la siguiente semana, para el siguiente mes, para el siguiente año y esa meta fue disfrutar de los malos y buenos momentos de mi vida, siempre me levantaba con una sonrisa en mi cara, ¿qué más esperaban? no podía esperar a que el cáncer se fuera por si solo, el cáncer es como una persona con malas intenciones para tu vida, si dejas que el te supere todos tus días serán lágrimas y llenos de ¿por qué yo? pero si lo ignoras, si dejas de pensar en el, tus días estarán llenos alegría, risas, sonrisas, miradas de orgullo y dolor, abrazos que te derriten el corazón y lo más importante, tus días estarán llenos de ganas de vivir para ver a tus seres queridos una vez más, para vivir un poco más, tal vez hice está carta con el deseo de que las personas que me conocieron y les agrade no piensen que me fui por injusticias de la vida, por cosas del destino, porque era mi momento, ¡NO! yo me fui porque el cáncer se enfadó conmigo porque no llore de miedo horas tras horas, creo que el se enojó y dijo: ¿No quieres llorar? ¿No quieres caer? ¿No quieres pensar en el "yo quería hacer y ser tal cosa..."? ¡BIEN! entonces dicto que es tu hora! así que más te vale que comiences a llorar o morirás y como yo no llore el cumplió con su amenaza y me llevo, muy cobarde de su parte pienso yo... bueno este es el final de mi discurso y sin más que decir me despido... ¡OH! ¡ESPERA! aun me queda algo por decir, no desperdicies tu vida, no arruines la de otros, no desees lo que no tienes y se feliz con lo que tienes, cuida y valora a las personas que te rodean sin importar que ella te hayan hecho daño o no, todas son importantes y lo más importante, no pienses en la muerte, el día en que te "toque" te sentirás en paz si hiciste todo lo que te recomendé... ahora si, ya puedes dejar de leer._

 _Victtorya._

Descansa en Paz.

 _._

Este es una parte de una carta de adiós que ella misma escribió, no la escribió en un solo día eso lo aseguro, cada vez que ella aprendía algo nuevo ella modificaba está carta, supongo que cuando se enteró de que el cáncer había vuelto ella comenzó a pensar en una manera de hacernos llorar con sus palabras plasmadas en aquel pedazo de papel, funciono pero también nos ayudó a comprender porque siempre sonreía a pesar de todo, estoy segura de que este no es un adiós, es solo un hasta pronto, uno que duele como el infierno pero te da la esperanza de pensar que si una niña de 15 años con cáncer fue capaz de ver la belleza en la vida, tú también lo lograras.

.

.

.

.

¡TORY! ¡EN MI MEMORIA Y CORAZÓN SIEMPRE ESTARÁS! SOLO DESEO QUE DESCANSES EN PAZ, TE LO MERECES.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
